


blind spot

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-3x24, This is basically, and talks to another blind person, deckerstar fanfiction, do i care particularly?, he is risen, is it kinda crack-y?, lucifer suddenly goes blind, maybe so, nope lmao, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: There was a chuckle, and Lucifer tilted his head in its general area.“Born or acquired?”“A recentlyacquiredlesson from my brother, Raphael,” he snarled before shouting Heavenwards, “But knowing him, it’s his totallyunoriginal idea of a practical joke!”In which Lucifer goes blind for a day but manages to gain some thoughtful insight all the same.





	blind spot

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon on my [tumblr:](https://swishandflickwit.tumblr.com/post/184393579521/for-your-666-lucifer-fanfics-i-would-love-to-see)
> 
> _For your 666 Lucifer fanfics, I would love to see if Lucifer lost his sight for a day, how he would handle relying on others and not being able to use his desire mojo properly._
> 
> This is... kind of nonsensical lol, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

Lucifer did not sulk.

So the detective was _clearly_ in the wrong when she commanded that he go, “sulk it out in the park!” situated conveniently across the precinct.

He declined her assistance, because even blind he had _dignity,_ and his _wings_ could do the rest.

He found himself on a bench promptly, the humans ignorant until a figure tripped over him

“Are you blind?” Lucifer whined.

There was a click, like metal retracting, then a creak as someone occupied the seat next to him.

“Guilty.”

“Oh.” he muttered, abashedly. “If it makes you feel any better, so am I.”

There was a chuckle, and Lucifer tilted his head in its general area.

“Born or acquired?”

“A recently _acquired_ lesson from my brother, Raphael,” he snarled before shouting Heavenwards, “But knowing him, it’s his totally _un_ original idea of a practical joke!”

“Your _brother_ blinded you?” he exclaimed in horror. “Who _are_ you?”

“Where _are_ my manners?” he crooned. “Lucifer. Morningstar.”

He brought his hand up. Thought better of it.

“Like the Devil?”

“Guilty,” he echoed archly.

A charged silence followed.

“What,” Lucifer goaded curiously, “no disbelieving laughter? Scornful rejection? No wait, don’t tell me, you signed the cross?”

Another chuckle.

“Look, far be it from me to judge,” he sounded amused. “If you say you’re the Devil, I believe you.”

He startled, willing his sight to return if only to confirm the stranger wasn’t pulling his leg.

(No dice. _Fucking_ Raphael!)

“Do you, now?”

“I _am_ wondering though… what you’re doing out here? Shouldn’t you be, I dunno,” he drawled. “Further south than this?”

“LA is hotter than hell, make no mistake,” he smirked. “But I’m retired. Got myself a new day job—dashing civilian consultant to the LAPD and partner to one formidable detective Chloe Decker,” he said proudly.

“Ah.”

“Although, I seemed to have gotten her quite cross with me. Nothing new there, sure, but this _is_ the first she’s banished me from her presence post-Devil reveal.”

“Must be serious, then?”

“I just don’t understand,” he huffed. “I’m no use to her like this—without my powers. Of course, I’m upset! Why can’t she see it’s justified?”

“Hey, take it from someone who’s felt useless all his life,” the man sympathized. “But _maybe_ she just… wants you to be present? Regardless of what you can or cannot bring to the table?”

“You mean… be myself?” He mulled it over. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” he pondered, recalling his crazed endeavor to recreate their ‘greatest hits’, as he dubbed it.

“You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?” Lucifer praised. “For a blind man, that is,” he tacked on unhelpfully, but it was rewarded with laughter.

“It’s amazing what strengths you can discern, when you get a feel of another’s blind spots.”

“Right,” he nodded.

_Whatever that meant._

“D’you know, I never actually got your name…?”

But there was a tell-tale whoosh, and then a blinding light. Lucifer opened his eyes to the LA sunshine and an empty bench. His triumphant grin soured.

“Fucking _Raphael._ ”

* * *

“Done with your temper tantrum?”

Lucifer glared, but didn’t correct her.

“I… may not have handled the temporary loss of sight well,” he admitted somewhat apologetically. “I just—I never want to be a liability to you, detective. But I see now that in my attempts to prove otherwise, I ended up becoming that which I feared.”

“Lucifer,” she squeezed his shoulder in assurance. “You gotta know by now, I don’t care whether you’re the Devil. I don’t care about your powers. You’re my partner, whatever that entails.”

“ _That_ being, you need me…?”

“Your mojo makes the job easier, I’ll give you that. But not impossible without.”

She smiled.

“I _want_ you. However I can have _you._ ”

She raised a brow. “And you’d know all about that, right?”

His responding grin was soft with affection.

“I _do_ get turned too easily,” he breathed, “but lucky for me—” eyes bright as stars.

“ _I’ve_ a partner to guide me in the right direction.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird lmao tomorrow will be better! Promise!


End file.
